Weiss is the Worst Cuddler
by FlawedVictori
Summary: In which Blake's first night sharing the bed with her girlfriend doesn't go as well as she hoped.


**Weiss is the Worst Cuddler**

 _ **A/N: I needed some practice writing monochrome, and it's basically my buddy's otp, and it's his birthday, so... two birds, one stone. I think this is like my fifth cuddling fic this month, too. Someone stop me, geez.**_

Sharing an apartment with Weiss, Blake reflected, was a pretty fulfilling experience.

Four years of sharing a dorm had forced them to work out any issues that would normally arise when a couple first moved in together, after all.

Blake had long since gotten used to Weiss'... _prickly_ tendencies when she was forced to wake up before noon.

Weiss had learned back during their second year exactly how quiet she had to be when she went to the bathroom in the middle of the night to avoid waking the faunus.

And they'd both learned during their third year at Beacon that to discuss politics was to invite an argument. (And a squirt of water from Yang's spray bottle.)

So, when they'd graduated and Yang had mentioned getting her and Ruby a place in the city, it'd been the next logical step to move into their own little apartment together.

And little it was. While Yang had been able to borrow some money from their father to get a place, Weiss had stalwartly refused her father's offers to buy her a place, instead using the advance pay from their first mission to put a lease on a one-bedroom apartment, to be used until they could afford a larger place.

That had been three months ago.

Of course, as it so often happened, they'd become attached to the place, and they were both knowingly putting off the day until they moved into a larger place, with a heater than ran properly, taps that didn't take five minutes to start dispensing hot water, and neighbors who were at least marginally less likely to offer the two drugs.

Still, whatever issues their apartment had, it definitely held some advantages over their dorm room.

Specifically, the absence of a certain blonde.

While Blake would take a bullet or an ursa claw for Yang any day, certain quirks had made sharing a dorm with her a tad difficult.

Such as the aforementioned squirt-bottle discipline structure, which Blake would call racist had Yang not introduced it by spraying Nora at lunch one day, and refusing to use it on Blake at all until the faunus had cleared it.

Or Yang's matchmaking tendencies, which, Blake had to admit, did eventually work out in her favor. _After_ the blonde had set her up on blind dates with Jaune, Velvet, and... some mohawked boy who's name Blake could never remember. (She was pretty sure he was just some kid Yang met in town, come to think of it.)

Anyway, after Blake had _politely_ and _calmly_ asked Yang to stop (Ruby had grounded her from Gambol Shroud for a week because of that, but the look on the blonde's face was _so_ worth it.) she'd been nice, quiet, and tolerable.

For about a month.

Then she'd made Blake an offer; one final blind date, and if Blake disliked it, the blonde would go out with anyone of Blake's choosing.

Weiss had immediately nominated Jaune.

Blake had countered with Cardin.

Ruby had suggested Professor Port.

Yang had threatened to disown Ruby.

For months, Blake had waited for the blonde to inform her of when the date was, but she wasn't being particularly forthcoming.

Eventually exam time had come, and the day after their tests were finally done Yang had informed her that she had a date that night.

So Blake had shown up at the restaurant, dressed to the nines... and found Weiss waiting around in her combat outfit.

A few moments of conversation revealed three interesting things.

Yang had told Weiss that the whole team was going to dinner to celebrate exams being over.

Yang had told Weiss she'd already reserved a table and given the restaurant her card to cover the meals for the night.

Weiss appeared to be completely unable to maintain eye contact with her.

So, in a way, she supposed she had to admit some fondness for Yang's matchmaking tendencies, since it did set her up with Weiss, but that led to another issue.

That of Yang's... particular reactions to romance, which was the main reason Blake was glad to have put a few miles between them.

Enduring the blonde's knowing looks, innuendos, and... _lines of questioning_ every minute of every day for three years had been torture.

So, whenever they finally had their own place, it'd sparked a sort of romantic renaissance, as they became more and more comfortable with each other without a blonde specter breathing down their necks, and without having to worry about the academy's PDA policy.

It'd started small, with Weiss going for kisses more often, and casually intertwining their hands together whenever she could.

Then Weiss had moved onto sitting in Blake's lap, reading with her, and occasionally absentmindedly scratching behind her ears from time to time.

All of which Blake loved.

Well, she was a tad conflicted on the ears thing because on the one hand it held a few racist implications, but on the other hand it felt _heavenly_.

The only issue she really had was with their new sleeping arrangements.

When they'd first moved in, Blake had offered to give Weiss the bed, and she could sleep on the fold-out couch.

Weiss had said that they could share, but the heiress had looked so nervous that Blake couldn't bring herself to accept.

But then, a few hours ago, Weiss had walked out of the bathroom after her shower, having forgone her usual nightgown for one of Blake's shirts.

Seeing her standing there, her hair still wet, biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous and looking for all the world like she was about to be swallowed up by the shirt, she looked so small. So _cute_.

She'd swallowed, and eventually stuttered out that Blake could join her tonight, if she wanted. After all, Weiss had elaborated, we've certainly been together long enough to start slee- sharing the bed.

Blake had agreed, of course, partially because the fold-out couch _sucked_ , and partially because despite how little experience she had with romance, she knew that this was a big step for Weiss, and declining it would probably hurt her.

So, they'd gone to bed, each slipping in on a side.

And it'd been tense.

Very tense.

Until Weiss asked, in a voice so quiet that Blake's enhanced senses struggled to catch it, if Blake was okay with cuddling.

And Blake, all too eager for something other than the thick, awkward silence that hung in the air, had agreed.

And so, Weiss had moved closer, wrapping her arms around Blake and nuzzling in close.

The awkwardness was gone in an instant, as Weiss finally relaxed, and they stayed up for a while, talking about all sorts of things and sharing the occasional kiss.

By midnight, Blake was feeling perfectly at home with the heiress in her arms.

Before long, the heiress had dozed off, the smile on her face warming Blake's heart and making the faunus' efforts to drift off that much easier.

Which was good, because the rest of the heiress seemed absolutely intent on keeping Blake away at all costs.

Weiss, as it turned out, was a completely normal woman, except for her toes.

They were made of pure ice.

Weiss' toes also apparently had no self preservation instinct, as they kept trying to warm themselves up using Blake's body heat.

Blake had spent at least a quarter hour fighting against the machinations of whatever cruel god wanted her to be freezing cold, but eventually gave up when it looked like her efforts would wake Weiss.

So, she'd allowed Weiss' appallingly arctic appendages to be pressed against her, and tried to focus on the pleasing feeling of Weiss pressing against her.

Which of course is when Weiss tried to roll over.

Well, tried is a weak word. She managed it, alright.

She also managed to headbutt Blake in the jaw as she did, which Blake, having been entirely at ease with Weiss nearby and not in the slightest bit prepared for it, took without the aid of her aura.

Weiss, Blake noticed as she rubbed at her jaw, seemed to be projecting her aura during her sleep, as most huntsmen did.

Which was some comfort, albeit a small one.

After waiting a few moments, and making absolutely certain Weiss wasn't going to kick her for good measure, Blake looped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her close. The heiress seemed to relax further.

Blake buried her head into Weiss' neck and took a deep whiff of her scent, sighing contentedly.

She started to drift off.

So, of course, Weiss groaned and rolled over, Blake wisely moving her head out of reach to give the heiress plenty of room.

Weiss groaned again, her hands grasping at Blake and she pulled the heiress close.

Weiss sighed contentedly, and pressed her lips to Blake's neck.

The faunus yelped. "Weiss!"

Weiss mumbled something, and Blake felt a knee slip between hers.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to even out her breathing. "Weiss, you had better be asleep."

Weiss gave no response, and Blake sighed.

Despite... obvious issues, this wasn't _that_ uncomfortable.

In fact, Weiss seemed to be pretty comfortable, not wriggling or moving.

So, sighing, Blake tried to relax and drift off.

/

When she woke the next morning, Blake realized that her decision had apparently paid off, as Weiss had hardly moved during the night.

Barring two glaring exceptions, but she felt those could be excused for the moment, as Weiss had apparently done that without waking her up.

Still, she felt that she desperately needed a shower, so after carefully moving Weiss' knee she gingerly grabbed the heiress' hands in her own and began slowly moved them away from the area they'd snuck to during the night.

Weiss' face contorted in displeasure, and Blake worried for a moment that she'd woken her up, but she pressed her lips back to Blake's neck and gave one final squeeze of what Yang had jokingly dubbed 'The Bellabooty.'

Blake flushed and grit her teeth, returning to her task.

Eventually she managed to completely extricate herself from the heiress.

Weiss groaned then, and blinked up at her.

"'ake?"

Blake sighed and bent her face down to the heiress. "Yeah?"

Weiss blinked again, and let out a yawn, stretching her arms wide. Blake was again struck by how small the pale girl looked in her clothes. "H- how'd you sleep?"

Blake bit her lip for a moment, then brushed her lips against Weiss', then whispered into the heiress' ear.

"Like a baby. I'm gonna go grab a shower, okay? Love you."

She went to straighten up, and Weiss curled her hands around her neck, bringing her down for another kiss, this one longer and with much more feeling behind it.

The heiress flopped back onto the bed and sent her a smile. "Love you too."

Blake smiled, and headed into the bathroom to start her day.


End file.
